


123 Days

by PurpleNails



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abandonment, Angry Felicity Smoak, Angst, F/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleNails/pseuds/PurpleNails
Summary: It had been 123 days since Oliver Queen was convicted and sent to a maximum security prison. In typical Oliver Queen fashion, he withdrew from his family and friends and refused to respond or see them. Felicity enraged at Oliver's decision to avoid her and his son decides to take drastic action.





	123 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> The newest arrow trailer inspired this short piece on what would happen if Oliver refused to see Felicity or William in the months after his imprisonment. 
> 
> Please read and comment! I will appreciate all feedback and constructive critiscism.

123 Days

 

It had been over four months since the moment Oliver Queen had been carted away to a maximum-security prison filled with many of his enemies.

It had been seventeen and a half weeks, since his wife and son had heard the soothing timbre of the voice he reserved solely for them.

One hundred and twenty-three days since Felicity Smoak had seen her husband’s beautiful idiotic face.

It was now fifty days since Felicity had received a short reply to a barrage of unanswered letters, pleading for Oliver to include her and William on his visitation list. A heartbreaking reply that simply said “I’m fine, still processing…not ready to see you yet.”

A simple note, that was a catalyst for a new wife who had now spent more time without her new husband than with him. Felicity Smoak was a problem solver by nature and had become an expert at solving the problem’s Oliver Queen entangled himself in. Now once again, Oliver was the problem that needed to be solved and Felicity had decided they wouldn’t be kept apart for a single day more.

Infiltrating a maximum-security prison filled with some of the USA’s most prolific and dangerous criminals was no easy task. Working out a way to deceive Oliver into seeing his wife was the most difficult part of the scheme as she had hacked the system before, placing herself on the visitors list only to arrive to find Oliver refusing the leave his cell to greet her.

So, she concocted a plan that included bribery, forgery and all around espionage just to find a way to force Oliver to face his responsibilities. Felicity had been angry at Oliver before, but nothing compared to the rage she felt at him avoiding her and avoiding his son. Her maternal instincts had gone into over-drive since Oliver had gone to prison, she had been left to deal with the angsty pre-teen who was confused and desperately missing his father.

Despite a few temper tantrums and fights, William and Felicity had grown extremely close in the wake of his father’s absence. The foundation of common interests had now grown into an unbreakable bond, it was her love for William that ultimately led Felicity down a path of espionage to confront her husband.

“Felicity! I won first place at the science fair,” exclaimed William running through the door of the loft.

“That’s amazing Will, I’m so proud of you!” beamed Felicity enveloping the lanky boy in a tight hug.

Felicity felt him slump slightly and his smile faded quickly “Thanks…”

Sensing something was wrong Felicity frowned “William, is everything okay?”

“I just..I wish I could tell Dad about it,”

Felicity felt her heart clench “I’m sorry Will, listen how about we take a photo with you and your trophy and you can write to him about it?”

William sighed in frustration “Why won’t he let us visit though? I mean it’s been months Felicity..I’m not scared to visit him in prison.”

“I know bud, your father isn’t the best at processing his emotions..”

“Doesn’t he love us anymore?” he grimaced tears welling up in his eyes as Felicity pulled him into a tight hug attempting to supress the rage boiling beneath the surface at her idiotic husband.

“Your father loves you William, don’t you ever doubt it..I promise I will figure out a way for you to see him,” she said firmly earning a half hearted smile.

“Hey prize winner, how about we go out for a celebratory dinner? I’m sure Uncle Digg, Aunt Lyla and JJ would love to join us for Mexican!”

“Really? Awesome, I’ll go and get ready” grinned William racing out of the room.

Felicity’s mind was already in plan mode, to get face time with her husband and force him to come to his senses.

“Queen, your lawyer is here” barked the burly prison guard Oliver had nicknamed ‘Lurch’.

Oliver rose from his bunk in confusion “I never called my lawyer”

“What do I look like inmate? Your PA..now I’m not gonna ask you to move again!” barked the guard before handcuffing Oliver’s hands in front of him and pushing him through the cell door.

Oliver sat waiting in the small meeting room for Jean Loring, who was working on an appeal that had zero chance of success. Usually, Jean would call before a visit so a tiny part of Oliver hoped that there was some good news on the horizon.

Instead, he was confronted with the last person in the world he expected and if looks could kill he would be cold on the floor.

His wife strode past him in a knee length trench, her signature pony wearing fire red lipstick and sat in front of him as he drank her in. She was as beautiful as ever, he was momentarily speechless as she beckoned for the guard to remove his cuffs before he exited the room closing the door behind them.

The slam of the door broke him from his trance and he got up to bang on the door yelling for the guard.

“Oliver, sit down he won’t be back for an hour” she commanded him.  

Oliver reluctantly sat down looking at his wife sheepishly “I didn’t want you to see me like this,”

“Well I didn’t want to impersonate Jean Loring and commit multiple felonies in order to see my husband, but here we are.”

Oliver didn’t have a reasonable response so he did the only thing he could “I’m sorry I fucked up again..” he sighed his voice wavering.

Felicity didn’t bite “Spare me the pity party Oliver! You have more than fucked up this time, and you are hurting your son,”

“What do you want me to say Felicity? I’m in a maximum security prison for the rest of my life, I don’t want him to see me like this!” he cried frustratedly.

Felicity shook her head “It’s not about what you want any more Oliver, you’re a father now and your son needs you in his life.”

“Exactly, I’m his father…I get to decide what’s best for him,” growled Oliver angrily.

Felicity slapped him hard across the face “You lost the right to decide what’s best for him when you decided to turn yourself in without talking to us about it, leaving me as the only parent William has!”

Oliver held his hand in shock to his stinging cheek and frowned “Your right…”

Felicity softened slightly “I’m always right…I shouldn’t have hit you,”

Oliver grimaced “I’ve had worse……Is he okay?”

Felicity sighed “He is as good as can be expected, he even won the science fair the other day and I swear he is growing taller every day.”

He reached and squeezed her hand across the table “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be a lot better if you promise to start letting us visit and calling us when you can, I miss you Oliver…it’s been so hard without you,”

“I’m so sorry Felicity, I honestly thought maybe a clean break was the best thing for everyone”

“A clean break? You aren’t going to be in here forever Oliver,” she said firmly.

“We can’t know that, the appeal…it’s not a guarantee and I just want you to be able to move on with your life,”

Felicity put gripped him by the chin “ Look at me…I will never move on without you Oliver, I will visit this goddamn place, write letters and pay for collect calls for the rest of my life if I have to,”

“I don’t want you to do that if things don’t work out the way we want them too,” he replied softly.

Felicity stood up from her seat and walked around the metal table to sit on top of it, directly in front of Oliver.

“I’m working on getting you out of here Oliver, are you doubting me?” she scoffed feigning indignation.

“No of course not..but,” he sighed as she shushed him with a perfectly manicured finger.

“No buts, now if you want to see what is under this coat I suggest the answers to the next three questions will be ‘Yes Felicity’ or I can leave right now,”

Oliver swallowed hard and nodded as Felicity loosened the belt of her tan trench and propped one heeled stiletto between his knees.

“You are going to put William and I on the ongoing visitor’s list starting this weekend,” she started

“Yes, Felicity,”

Felicity unbuttoned the first three buttons on her coat exposing a tantalising trail of her alabaster skin.

“You are going to call us three times a week at 3.30pm when William arrives home from school,”

“Yes, Felicity,” replied Oliver his heart racing.

She continued unbuttoning her coat exposing a lacy black teddy that ended mid-thigh,

“You are going to respond to all of the letters we send you and actively write to your wife the most beautiful love letters she has ever read!”

“God yes Felicity,” groaned Oliver gripping the sides of his chair to avoid pouncing on his wife.

Felicity smirked as she stood from the table and dropped the coat from her shoulders standing in front of him in all her gorgeous glory.

Oliver pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck inhaling her sent like a man starved “Jesus Christ you smell amazing,” he moaned as she pulled his head roughly away from her “Kiss me, Oliver” she demanded.

Their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss as Felicity gyrated in Oliver’s lap causing him to spring to attention. She pulled away and whispered in his ear “I’m not wearing any panties,” before biting on the lobe of his ear.

Oliver stood holding lifting her close to him with one arm before roughly dropping her bottom on the edge of the metal table. Desperate to feel him inside of her Felicity pushed his pants down, happy to find Oliver had decided to go commando.

“This might be quick,” he said gruffly a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

“I don’t care..” moaned Felicity already feeling herself close to the edge as he peppered her neck with kisses.

In one hard thrust he was deep inside of her seeing stars as he dug his nails into his hand trying to hold himself back. He didn’t move as he looked Felicity in the eyes “I love you so so much” he said softly kissing her on the lips.

“Show me,” she whimpered barely holding back her own release before bucking her hips slightly encouraging him to move. They moved together in unison at a frenetic pace both racing to provide the other with the orgasm they’d been missing for months. They came consecutively holding each other tightly, Oliver only reluctantly pulling away as Felicity nudged him.

“Now hopefully that will give you some motivation to keep your promises Mr Queen,” grinned Felicity as she made quick work of getting dressed and adjusting her hair.

“Your lipstick hasn’t moved,” was all Oliver managed to mutter as he stumbled trying to put his pants on.

“Trade secret, beard proof lipstick…our times almost up,” she frowned checking the clock.

Oliver whisked her quickly into a tight hug and tried desperately to withhold the tears that welled up inside of him.

“I want to come home Felicity,” he choked finally admitting that maybe he had made a mistake.

Felicity kissed him softly “I know baby, I know…I’m going to get you home to us I promise,”

He pulled himself together and wiped his eyes “I love you Mrs Queen,”

“I love you Mr Queen,” she smiled he eyes glassy before reluctantly walking away from him as the guard re-entered the room.

Felicity saved her tears until she was in her car, she cried for Oliver and the new scars he was enduring, she cried for William who was missing the father he barely had time with and she cried for herself.

Felicity wiped her eyes, started her car and switched into a steely determination to ensure that Oliver wouldn’t be away from his family and friends for 123 days more.


End file.
